


My People || Rexsoka

by RayneTheWolf108



Series: Thicker than Blood [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is age 20, Ahsoka wears the pants in this relationship, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clones make a minor appearance, Episode: s04e12 Slaves of the Republic, F/M, Force Bond, Mates, Mating Bond, Part 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rex is about 12, Saying I Love You, Slavery, Thicker Than Blood, Togrutas are venomous rumor, Zygerria, Zygerrian(s), former slavery, remember how I said they need a hug, rexsoka, they'll get a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneTheWolf108/pseuds/RayneTheWolf108
Summary: Not even a week after returning to Coruscant, the 501st are sent on another mission to locate and secure the safety of Togrutan colonists on Kiros.Commander Ahsoka Tano struggles between her feelings and attachments to the men she defended on Umbara, and her duties as a Jedi. Eventually, it comes to a head, and she must make a choice.Captain Rex tries to ease her pain, but in doing so builds up his own.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Thicker than Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709824
Comments: 56
Kudos: 168





	1. S04E11

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Obi-wan might be a bit ooc for a scene... buuuuut it is necessary bc I don't know who else could talk to her about this and being wise...
> 
> whoops ;w;

****Here's the link for Ahsoka's appearance in this series so you don't have to go back to the last work to find it... altho hmmm..... nah. I'm not mean

**_[Ahsoka Tano: Aged 20](https://sta.sh/01bmpc9rsgr8) _ **

**_Previously on Thicker Than Blood..._ **

_Anakin huffed out a laugh. "Huh, I thought it sounded a bit more casual than usual." He gave Fives a side glance. The Trooper ducked his head sheepishly. "Fives. Thank you. For keeping an eye on them."_

_"Of course, Sir."_

_The Jedi Knight looked at them, a blank look on his face. He noticed the way they curled in on each other, how Ahsoka tucked her head in between Rex's shoulder and collarbone. The way Rex seemed to curl himself around her like he was a barrier. "They're close."_

_"After everything that happened, General, I'm not surprised." Fives kept an even voice. "Krell nearly had her executed, and Rex tried to take the blame. They have each other's backs." Fives risked looking at the General. "Like you and the senator."_

_Anakin sighed. "I know."_

* * *

"Come on Snips, you got to talk to us at some point. It's easier if you just let go of your anger right now and save us-" His Padawan huffed and turned her head away from him, as she had been doing the past hours they had been on the ship. 

"Anakin, you do realize you wouldn't listen to this advice yourself?" Obi-wan cut in, making her Master sigh.

"... Good point." Anakin left her side and returned back to Obi-wan's side on the ship. He ran a hand through his hair, noticing how easily she communicated and bright she was with the clones while she was cold and silent to him. He must've had a puppy eyed face bc he felt his former master nudge him hard in between the ribs.

"You brought this on yourself, not telling her. Actually, you made it twice as bad because you had _Rex_ tell her." Now he could tell Obi-wan was just teasing him.

"Shut up."

He heard his brother chuckled and stroke his beard as they neared the main deck of the ship. "You know you're not the only one she is mad at. She seems to be ignoring the Captain even more than you. I've seen her get up and leave as soon as he had entered the room." His friend commented, nodding to Rex, who he saw entering the room.

Almost immediately, Ahsoka rigidly stood up and bid the troopers she was talking to a quick goodbye and stormed out of the room, without even as much as a glance towards the Captain who had held up his hand to grab her shoulder but retracted his hand, thinking better of it. "Woah. Glad I'm not on that end."

"Clearly it had more than him being the one telling her about the mission. Did you not see them in the days after Umbara? They were constantly together, in the same room, same table, almost like she was an honorary clone." He observed, looking to Anakin whose blue eyes were trained on the doorway where Ahsoka left.

"You make a good point... should I... go talk with her?"

"I wouldn't. If she's anything like you, and you two are very much alike, she needs time to blow off the steam. Talking to you may anger her more, which would cloud her judgment. These _are_ her people we are going to check on, I think she'd like to be in a clear state of mind for that, would you not agree?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"You must hate me often."

* * *

She stayed that way the rest of the trip over to Kiros. Even when she had to team up with someone on a motorbike, she elected to teaming up with Jesse, rather than Anakin or Rex, who would be her usual choices. That made it more than clear she was mad at the two. Although the constant glares and refusing to talk to either of them was a good clue too.

"Commander? You going to stop glaring bolts into the General's head? One might think you want to force choke him." Jesse chuckled from the gunner seat next to her.

"Who says I don't?" She groaned but her stare diverted to Jesse, the glare turning into a look of grief and sadness as she looked over the achingly familiar face. She wanted to forgive them, and yet, something inside her just couldn't. They lied to her. They hid this from her.

The hanger door of the ship opened, allowing them to speed along the abandoned roads of the city. It was a grand city, but small. She was unsure of what drove some of her people from Shili to find a new home on this planet, far from the one they grew up in. While she normally would be near the front with Anakin and Rex, she stayed near the back. 

She could feel Rex's eyes on her every so often as he turned to look at her. He was with Anakin on his speeder, likely because she didn't go with either of them. She made sure that if they made eye contact, her face was pulled back in a frowning glare. Or that she'd be chatting and smiling along with one of the clones she was by.

They monitored the outer city at first, driving down the roads with vigilant eyes, looking for the colonists or Separatist forces. They split into two groups, and luckily she wasn't with Anakin or Rex. It had been Obi-wan who suggested she lead a different group as they circled around. She didn't give them time to debate as she split off from the group with half of the team.

"Commander, if I may?" Her blue eyes snapped down to Jesse. She knew what he was going to ask. If Ahsoka was completely honest, she was surprised no one else had asked sooner. She could feel the troopers' curiosity through the force, but none of them had voiced it, likely they too would share the flame that Rex and Anakin were thrown into.

"Yeah?"

"Is it... what did the General do to make you so mad? And Rex? The two of you were so close just yesterday." Jesse whispered to her, looking straight ahead to not draw attention. While the trooper looked around, he did see that Rex had risked a glance over his shoulder to look at them-no, _her_. 

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment, the grip she held on the handle bars tightening. "Well... okay."

* * *

_To say she was livid was an understatement. Just moments earlier she had been dismissed from training, and as she had done for the past few days, immediately headed tot her barracks of the 501st. She always told herself it wasn't just to see Rex, but she and all the troopers knew the truth._

_The two of them hadn't kissed since the night prior to her execution, but that didn't stop the fond looks, or the quickly glances exchanged between the two during a card game. Even during meals, ones she'd normally spend with her Master or Barris, she now spent with the clones. Their meals were not as fancy, so she took to smuggling in food for them, introducing them to many baked goods of Coruscant._

_But on the fifth day she came, instead of them all lounging and playing another game of darts or cards, they were rushing about, getting their armor on and spot-checking each other's gear. Her brows furrowed, setting down a box as she walked through the barracks, none of the troopers really acknowledging her. Normally they'd notice her as soon as she walked it, but after 15+ visits from her over the past half-week, they had become accustomed to her presence._

_She saw Rex strapping his gear on, then snatching up his bucket. His back was to her. Her hand reached out to touch him, but he whipped around and nearly ran her over in the process. She stepped back in shock, and the room fell silent._

_"Commander? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Generals Skywalker and Kenobi? They're preparing the shuttles-" Hardcase snapped his mouth shut when Rex threw him a fatal glare._

_Her brows, already furrowed, tightened together, pulling the markings above her eyes. "What? Shuttles? What do we- Rex?" She looked to him in confusion._

_The Captain sighed and looked to his men. "Troopers! Head out! The Commander and I will be there in a moment." The troopers nodded and continued shuffling about until they all filed out of the room and towards these shuttles._

_"Rex? You mind telling me what the heck is going on here?" She pushed when they were alone, crossing her arms._

_"Ahsoka-"_

_"Don't fucking sugarcoat it. What is happening?"_

_"General Kenobi was assigned a mission to check on the Togrutan colonists on Kiros... and General Skywalker and the 501st are coming along with-"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Ahsoka-"_

_"No, no thats not right. They- the Council said they wouldn't send you on anything for a month!" She protested, backing up and beginning to pace, feeling the beat in her chest speeding up. "It's barely been a week!"_

_He just watched her pace back and forth with sad eyes. She mumbled, mostly to herself, denying what she had heard, her arms crossed as she hugged herself._

_"How could Anakin allow this! He knows what we- I- you went through! How can he so easily send you back-"_

_"I suggested it."_

_"-the nerve of him- wait. What?!" Her head snapped towards him, her large eyes horrified as they stared into his._

_He couldn't look at them, ducking his head to avoid her gaze. "I... we as the battalion offered to come along. We've had enough time to recover, and this war won't win itself." He said firmly, grabbing his helmet, but stopped when she laid a hand on his._

_"A few days is not enough. You think I don't sense the anxiety, the fear? You guys are nowhere near recovered. Things like this takes time. We, I, we don't have to go. This is Master Kenobi's mission, not ours. We don't-"_

_"Ahsoka. It's my duty to serve the Republic. I can't walk away from that. Neither can you." Her hand fell from his, and he put his helmet on, thinking she was letting him go._

_He was almost to the door when a sudden voice made him pause. "No!" His heart tightened within his chest when he saw the pain on her face and the unshed tears building in her eyes. "You may have been created to serve the Republic, but you are living beings, the same as any of us! We can't just forget Umbara! You saw what happened there and you want to run back into it?!" She exclaimed. She didn't care if other troops or battalions heard her, she was livid._

_"There are civilians who need us-"_

_"How can I take care of civilians if I can't take care of my own men! My best friend, my-"_

_"Your_ Captain _." That title made her free and her blood run cold. He hadn't called her Commander since Umbara._

_"... what?"_

_"Above all else, I am your Captain, and you are my Commander. I am a soldier_ first _, and a man second." Rex bit out. "Now our General is waiting for us... sir." Using her moment of shock to escape, Rex left the room._

_She was alone._

_She was no longer Ahsoka Tano. She was Commander Tano._

* * *

"..."  
  


"And?"

"... and what?"

"Is that it?"

"What's more to tell? They lied to me, for days. They looked me in the eye and said there wasn't anything going on for the next month." She let out a shaky breath. "And he doesn't even care..."

"Commander, he cares. More than anyone here, he cares."

"Then how can he say that? Put this, this life of death and destruction... before one of light and joy?" Her vision became blurry and she had to blink rapidly to clear it again.

Jesse sighed and looked ahead. "It's how we were made. Made to put our emotions behind us, to understand that this was our purpose. We weren't created to be men, we were created to be soldiers." His voice was soft yet his words cut cut like a knife. "I know that isn't what you want to hear, but that is how it is... it won't be easy to change his mind."

"I know." Her tone was sad, but he could see in her eyes she had accepted that it was likely that she would always come second. In her mind she was okay with this, a Jedi was not allowed such strong attachments... if only her heart could understand the same.

Why couldn't she ever be _first?_

* * *

By the time she had caught up with the other half of the team, they looked a little worse for wear, and they were missing a few. She questioned Kenobi, who had nodded in greeting and explained they had run into biker droids. She questioned him further on the missing men, and he explained something had caused them to freeze and they were shot.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Anakin look to his feet, suddenly interested in the ground. He felt the anger radiating from his Padawan. She could probably feel his shame.

It had been out of habit. A biker droid had come up next to him, he didn't even think of it when he grabbed his saber and ignited it, slicing the bot in half. Two troopers in front of him, he saw, froze, one of them slamming on the break so fast he was launched off his bike. He realized his mistake, but it was too late. The two troopers were singled out as the weakest and shot down like they were nothing. He even saw Rex's hands shake as he held onto the blaster canon on the side car of the bike.

She didn't even look at him, going over to Jesse and checking up on him and the clones, deliberately avoiding him.

After a quick recon with the others, they hopped back on the bikes and sped off towards the city center. Anakin assumed they'd hide there while the war was going on, but she already knew. They were gone. Togruta colonies and towns like this glowed with the force. There would be so many of them it would be impossible to ignore their signatures. But the colony was dull and empty. The colonists were gone. Her people were gone.

Jesse went behind the wheel this time, inciting so that the wheel wouldn't be destroyed in her grip. She relented, only because she would have to be in the front and she wanted to be as far from Anakin and Rex as possible, for now.

As they suspected, the city center was not empty. Two tanks were there, as well as 50 or so droids. Her instinct was to grab her saber, but she hesitated, opting for the machine gun in front of her. None of her shots hit, though one came close, the force of it causing the droid's head to spin, giving someone the opportunity to shoot it down. With them busy shooting down the droids, she didn't notice the tank turning to fire at her until it was blown up. Her head whipped around, noticing Rex holding a rocket launcher. The Captain was watching her, and even when she turned away to fire at more droids, she felt his eyes on her.

When they were 20 feet away from the other tank, she reached into the side pocket of the biker, gripping onto a few grenades. "Hold on!" She warned Jesse, the sudden loss of her weight on the bike might cause him to crash.

She leaped, aided by the force, onto the tank, leaping over the man gun to the open hatch. She threw all 3 grenades in and threw herself off of the tank, aiming for the bike. Bit of a rough landing since it was a moving vehicle, but she made it safely.

* * *

It didn't take more than an hour until Republic forces filed into the city, securing the place from Separatist forces and preventing any from leaving. She stayed by Master Kenobi, even when Skyguy- _Anakin_ , asked her to come with him to check the perimeter. There were certain times where she wished she had been assigned to Obi-wan, but then she'd never get to meet the men of the 501st, or at least have the connection she had with them under Anakin. And then there was Rex...

At first she denied it, wished her feelings would go away, that it meant nothing. It meant everything.

"How are we doing, Boil?" Kenobi's voice broke her train of thought. She held her hands behind her back as she observed him. He was much more formal than Anakin, yet she could still sense the fondness held for the clones in the Jedi Master.

"Still cleaning up clankers here and there, sir. We established another perimeter around the Governor's tower. No one gets out without a fight." The 212th soldier nodded firmly to his General, then continued on his way.

She opened her mouth to say something but paused when she noticed Commander Cody approaching. "Master Kenobi," she called out, nodding to Cody when the Jedi turned to look at her.

"Ah, yes, Cody. Any word from the Separatist Commander?" He approached the group with a calm and calculated stroll.

Cody nodded over his shoulder to the tower. "He's barricaded inside. His name is Darts D'Nar. He's sent a message, sir." Cody pulled out a holorecorder and held it up, activating the message.

A small image of a brawny cat like creature appeared. His voice was deep as he spoke. "Master Kenobi. Come to the Tower. We will... negotiate terms of- of surrender." It looked like it pained him to say the word, and she couldn't help the eye roll she gave.

The message was abruptly shut off as the recorder flew out of Cody's hand. She looked and saw it in the hands of Anakin, who crushed the device in his hand. His brows were furrowed and breathing uneven as he tried to calm down. "Z-Zygerrian _scum_!" She winced at the pure hatred in his voice. "I'll deal with that slaver." He growled, turning towards the tower.

As usual, Obi-wan was there to calm him and set things straight. "Anakin, he asked for _me_. I need you to find the colonists." He gave no room for arguments as the two stood facing each other.

After a moment of hesitation, Anakin's shoulders slackened and he caved. "Fine. I'll have Admiral Yularen run a bio-scan of the planet." He spoke through gritted teeth.

She waited until he disappeared before she looked at Kenobi who watched him sadly. "Why's he so upset?"

The Jedi Master sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anakin... has never talked about his past, has he?"

"Other than to say he won't talk about it? Nope." She crossed her arms, assuming he would explain.

"As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt Clans..."

"And these Zygerrians... they're slavers?"

"Anakin has long since struggled with letting go of his past."

"I..."

"I know you're angry with him, but please, keep an eye on him?" Kenobi looked to her.

Ahsoka let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry master, but I can't even be near him right now..."

"You'll have to forgive him sooner or later. He did what he thought was best. Anakin always had trouble with these sorts of things. He fears failure more than anything, and he is terrified of failing you." Obi-wan glanced to her, the to Anakin who was talking with the Admiral with a stiff posture. "Same could be said for Rex, I suppose." He looked to the Togruta. "They were designed for war, and so they are quite immature in the emotional department. I understand you're made he volunteered to help out, yes?"

She didn't need to respond to that.

"Many of them died on Umbara. You were there beside them and you feel their pain. However, I sense they want to be worthy again. To not be looked down upon for what happened. They need others to know they are capable."

She always wondered how someone like Anakin and someone like Obi-wan ended up being so close, but it was moment like this that she didn't care how it came to be. His words resonated within her, and she felt guilt. She worried for them, but... but sometimes her thoughts weren't the right ones.

"..."

"You should talk with them."

"I know... but how can I? After all the hate I've shown them?"

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up to him. "Ahsoka. They care for you. They _will_ forgive you, even if it does take time."

* * *

"The City is too big, we'll have to split up if we want to diffuse them all." Anakin shook his head as he turned the transmitter off. They waited maybe 10 minutes for Obi-wan to talk before his transmitter clicked. But when he answered, he quickly realized it was his former master's way of telling them there was something wrong.

"Ahsoka, you take the South, I'll take North." He commanded, heading towards a speeder and taking off.

He took off before she could nod, but she already headed for a speeder, and one with a sidecar. "Commander! Won't you go faster in one without the side car?" She looked over her shoulder at Rex, her eyes sharp. He had a hand out like he was going to touch her shoulder but thought better of it.

"No, because you're coming with. Get in." She order, hopping into the drivers seat.

Rex paused, and looked around, he was the only one she could've been- "Rex!"

He scurried over and barely had time to sit down before she took off.

While they were getting ready she saw that she was sent the bomb coordinates, and swiftly changed directions to get to the first one. It had little defenses, just a few basic battle droids. The second and third were much the same, though she did notice an increase in protection the closer to the center of the city she got.

* * *

"Alright, these are the last of them..." She said after looking at the map. She sped up the speeder and hurled herself off it, ignited her teal and green blades. Almost like a dance, she jumped between the droids, making them fire on each other and slicing the others in half. They were lined up neatly like dominos. Ducking under a bolt, she slide along the ground, slicing the legs off the droids. Another line was knocked down swiftly when the force pushed the one in the front.

However, as she kept slicing down droids, more seemed to be coming, so she yelled over her shoulder to Rex. "Disarm the bombs! I'll cover you!" She called as she deflected a blaster bolt on her lift, slicing the droid's arm off almost immediately following.

"Commander! The bombs are lit!"

"For goodness- you're supposed to _disarm_ them not activate them!" She growled, deflecting a bolt right through the droid's head. That was the last droid, so she turned to face Rex. She took a moment to look at the bombs, biting her lip in thought. "They've got to be connected. We can't disarm them one at a time... dammit." Her eyes darted up when she caught movement. 

Instinctively she shoved Rex behind a pillar and grabbed her sabers against, deflecting a bolt. She darted behind a pillar herself, getting a bit of a better look at the droids firing at them. "Ugh, sniper droids... Can't pierce that shield from here. Any ideas?" She called over to Rex who was behind the other pillar, holding his DCs. 

"None! Our blasters can't pierce those shields!" He called back over.

Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to think of something, looking back over to the speeder they came in. "I got one!" She darted out of cover.

She heard Rex call her as she dodged the bolt and leaped over the speeder, grabbing the rocket launcher attached to it. She ripped it off just in time for th droid to laser in on her and fire. The bike exploded when it was hit, forcing her and the launcher back. Her skin felt like it was on fire, mainly on her face and hands, but she couldn't focus on that now. She heaved the launcher, clipping her sabers, running back over to Rex.

Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply while explaining the plan to Rex, who nodded, taking the launcher from her.

She grabbed her blades, igniting them and ignoring the sting felt in her palms as it dug into the sensitive skin. She glance at the captain and nodded.

She jumped out of cover once more, deflecting bolts. She groaned when a particularly strong bolt hit the saber, shaking her arm from the force of it. Suddenly, the fire she was under lessened. She glance to her right, and saw a plume of smoke rising from where Rex's rocket hit.

Looking away was a mistake though, as pain ripped through her arm as a bolt barely missed her. She cried out, instinctively reaching out to cover the wound with her hand. She heard Rex yell for her to duck down, so she did, hitting the deck as he launched the rocket again, hitting the only other droid left.

In all the time they spent taking care of those droids, they ran out of valuable time to disarm the bombs. "Shit!" She snapped when the beeping was nearing it's end. "Rex! I need you!" Her Captain rushed out, and she threw one of her sabers at him. "Cut the bomb with me!" She called over to him.

The relief she felt when the beeping stopped once they sliced through the hunks of metal was overwhelming. She had to take a knee to breathe for a moment, catch herself. 

"Commander, are you-" Rex stopped mid sentence when the Palawan threw her arms around his shoulders, leaning most of her weight on him. He let out an 'umps' and held her up. "Ahsoka? What are you doing? This is hardly the time for-"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, head buried into his armor covered shoulder. "For everything..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry..." She repeated, louder this time. He was silent, and her chest tightened. She didn't deserve forgiveness just yet.

It took her a moment register the hands that circled her waist and held her snug against him. "I am too..." His voice echoed in her head. Her grip on him tightened and she smiled. A low rumble echoed from her chest.

"Are you... purring?" Rex chuckled, finding that he rather like it. It was a soft vibration against his chest, and it made him smile, wanting to hold her closer.

However, she pulled away only too soon, but her hands came away from his shoulders to the base of his helmet. She gripped it and lifted it off his-

"Ahsoka! Rex! Come in!" Anakin's voice made the Togruta yelp and release her hold on the helmet. It feel back in it's place, thankfully because he felt himself frown at his general's timing.

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka turned on her comm.

"D'Nar is escaping!"

The comm cut out and the two were left alone. "There's no way we'll get there in time."

"Then we'll have to-"

Ahsoka rushed forward and threw his helmet off, slamming her lips onto his. There was muffled protest but she pulled back quickly and put his helmet back on. Giving him a quirked smile she raced over to the bike, with a dazed Rex behind her.

* * *

By the time they got there, D'Nar was captured and held in bonds, Anakin snarling at the slaver while Obi-wan interrogated him. Anakin noticed the two first, leaving Obi-wan. "Where were you two?"

"Uh, disarming bombs? You called us when we were in the outer city. You can't expect me to teleport whenever you need my help, Master." She hissed. Anakin blinked.

Her master chuckled. "Still the Snips I know." He offered her a smile, one that she slowly returned.

She stepped forward to hug him, but he swooped her up first, hugging her tightly. She was shocked but gripped him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry..."

"If I may interrupt you two..." Obi-wan cut in, a soft smile on his face at the close bond between the two. It was touching, but rather frowned upon amongst the Jedi. "We have a serious issue. The Colonists are gone, taken to Zygerria for a slave auction..."

"Meaning..." Ahsoka tilted her head. 

"We'll have to infiltrate the Zygerrian Slave Empire if we want those Colonists safe."


	2. S04E012

**_Previously..._ **

_By the time they got there, D'Nar was captured and held in bonds, Anakin snarling at the slaver while Obi-wan interrogated him. Anakin noticed the two first, leaving Obi-wan. "Where were you two?"_

_"Uh, disarming bombs? You called us when we were in the outer city. You can't expect me to teleport whenever you need my help, Master." She hissed. Anakin blinked._

_Her master chuckled. "Still the Snips I know." He offered her a smile, one that she slowly returned._

_She stepped forward to hug him, but he swooped her up first, hugging her tightly. She was shocked but gripped him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry..."_

_"If I may interrupt you two..." Obi-wan cut in, a soft smile on his face at the close bond between the two. It was touching, but rather frowned upon amongst the Jedi. "We have a serious issue. The Colonists are gone, taken to Zygerria for a slave auction..."_

_"Meaning..." Ahsoka tilted her head._

_"We'll have to infiltrate the Zygerrian Slave Empire if we want those Colonists safe."_

* * *

"No."

"Snips, come on-"

"I said no!"

A clash was heard from the back of the ship as well as hissing and grunts of pain. Rex looked back where the noise was coming from and then looked to Kenobi who was piloting the ship. "Are they alright back there?"

Kenobi sighed and set the ship to autopilot to spin his chair around. "Ahsoka won't be able to fit in with the rest of us... so she has to dress as a slave..." He glanced to Rex as he stroked his beard. " _Your_ slave."

His brain stopped working. 

"General?"

"Remember the plan was we split up to look for the colonists? It'll be easier for you to move around as a noble looking for a slave... and Ahsoka requested to go with you." The Jedi Master hummed.

Rex looked at the lavish clothing he was wearing and sighed. "If that's the best course of action, sir."

"She worries for you. She's the only one who knows what you went through on Umbara. I believe that has made her grow more fond of you." That made him lift his head.

"Sir?"

"I believe she thinks going with you will make you safe. Togrutas are naturally social, and they are very protective of those they are attached to. I believe that is part of the reason there are so few of her people among the Jedi ranks. Very few can live through a life without attachment."

* * *

"I hate you." She crossed her arms, feeling her chest was too exposed. It felt so wrong, with the skin revealed, knowing why it had been exposed. 

"I know Snips, I don't like it either-"

"Why can't I just be a guard or something, like you?"

"Snips, no offense, but you're too young for this, and..." She knew what he meant. It was not usual to see a female slaver, not in these parts, with the exception of Zygerrians, and with her species being the type of desired slaves along with Twi'leks...

"I know."

She looked down at what she was wearing with disgust. It was beautiful, and it made her practically glow. But the reason why she had to wear it made her hate it.

(Don't know how to center it so... lmao)

"Anakin... what was it like?"

He knew what she was asking, but he still had to think. "It was... horrible. Barely getting by, not being able to choose your own path... Luckily, Rex will be with you."

She smiled. "Yeah... knowing you if someone looked at me they'd be force choked and then the mission would be blown." She nudged him.

"Snips, just, please be careful okay? Keep an eye on Rex too."

"I will Master."

* * *

The market was busy with life. In a way, it was almost beautiful, the way everything was set up was so cultured and decorated, but it was just a distraction from the true horrors of this place. 

She had been told to keep her head down, but it was hard when she felt so many eyes on her and audible whispers. She was dressed more fancy than many of the other slaves, and Anakin told her that a richer slave owner would decorate his slaves to show his wealth. And the richer you were, the more you could do in the slave markets. She walked behind Rex, as she was told to do, Anakin having to teach her the culture of slavery in under 5 minutes.

She remembered how red Rex had turned when she showed up in the outfit, Kenobi nodding in approval. It would certainly exclaim wealth, and it was not too inappropriate unlike many of the other female slaves in the Empire.

She had been about to speak when a hand snatched her wrist and yanked her away. She had been so distracted by the eyes and whispered she had not sensed him. She heard a yelp escape her, catching the attention of her party.

A Zygerrian male looked her directly in the face, holding her wrist in a death grip. She felt her body light on fire, and not in the good way, as she saw his eyes rake over her body. "Mmmmm what have 'e here? Drune! Come look at this slave! Very nice, yes?" He called one of his friends over. The Zygerrian was huge, nearly twice her size and eyes like daggers. 

"Zygo, what have you called me over-" He stopped when he saw her, in her golden glory. Looking at him, she felt her heart stop. The way he stared at her, with cold eyes, and his stance he was like- _Krell_. The male who had a grip on her must've felt she was ready to run because she felt what must've been some alike claws dig into her skin, pain blooming in her wrist. She felt her lips pulled back in a snarl as she tried to pull her wrist away.

A hand grabbed her face, turning her chin to face Drune, almost nose to nose. 

She saw a crowd gathering around them, including her party. Both Anakin and Rex were red and Kenobi looked on with narrowed eyes. She knew they couldn't do anything without causing suspicion. She was on her own for this.

"Such a beautiful creature- where is her owner?!" The Zygerrian smirked and shouted, looking around. She felt panic rise up in her, it bubbling in the bottom of her stomach, up to her throat and-

A screech of agony wailed from the market, and all fell silent. Zygo let her go and she scrambled away, falling to the ground on her butt, looking at the scene with horror.

Drune clutched his arm, where on the forearm, 4 giant puncture wounds, with many small ones, had broke the skin, and blood was flowing, dripping on the ground. She was not even fully aware of the blood on her own teeth and lower lip until the familiar copper taste processed through her mind.

She shuffled to her feet, feeling everyone's eyes on her while she searched for a way out.

"She bit me! Shit!"

"We need help! Antidote! This venomous savage has bitten my brother!" The Zygerrians cried out and Zygo became to stalk up to her, raising a hand to strike her. A fear, not unlike one she felt from Krell burst from her and she threw her arms up to defend herself.

"Halt! This savage is not worth your time!" Anakin's voice rose up. He darted out and shoved her aside, not unkindly but hard enough she stumbled away and could be seen as aggressive. "We will tend to your brother immediately."

Zygo glared daggers at her, but looked back to his brother who had begun to wail, saying his blood was on fire. The Zygerrian only then looked at Anakin when other Zygerrians came to the brother's aid, carrying him away while he wailed in pain. The cat-like aliens eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"You. You wear Zygerrian armor, but you are not one of us." He hissed.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to hiss and she jumped away, snapping her head to face the person. It was Rex. He subtly nodded his head, as almost everyone was distracted by Anakin. He offered his hand and the relief that flooded her as she took it threatened the unshed panic within her. He led her away from the crowd, using the opportunity to slip away. 

Once they were away from the crowd, she had to make a conscious decision to let go of Rex's hand, causing the Captain to pause. "Commander-" his eyes looked around the nodded to an alley way.

* * *

She leaned against the wall, hearing her shaking breath echo in her head. Her hands covered her face, the soft material of the shawl slipping from her shoulders. Rex was across from her, holding her to him, but giving space so she wouldn't freak out again. "I-...'m sorry..." She whispered as she buried herself in his chest, feeling his hands run gently over her back.

"Shh... it's okay."

"I could've blown it all..." She spoke hoarsely.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka look at me." Rex held her face in his hands, but she felt no fear looking into his eyes. He smiled at her. "You are okay. You didn't do anything wrong okay? You did everything right. Now the General is in. We can still do this." He assured her, running his thumb over her cheek. 

Even though she felt low, like hiding in the shadows... his words brought her comfort. A purr rose up in her throat.

"Rex I-" she swallowed. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I- I think I just needed to breathe."

Her captain looked at her momentary then sighed. 

"It's him, isn't it."

"..."

"He haunts me too. His voice taunting me, barking orders, threatening me and my brothers... you." He shook his head. "I know we'll never been rid of him, but we need to try and move past it."

His words were wise, and she looked up at him almost shocked. He chuckled at her and brought her close again, pressing a brief but fond kiss to her forehead.

"Come on. Sooner we finish this, sooner we can relax and go see the guys."

A grin was brought to her lips. "They promised to take me to that bar you guys always go to."

"Not happening."

"What, why? I'm of age!"

* * *

"You find anything?"

"No, I haven't. They have to be somewhere-"

"Good sir!" Rex called out to a Zygerrian awkwardly. She would've face palmed if she hadn't done something just as stupid earlier. "Where do you keep the new slaves?"

"Why would you want a wild one? Would you not want one who is obedient?" The guard tilted his head at Rex who seemed to be stuck. 

"I- I want a challenge." He spoke, catching himself and squaring his chest. "I have my own methods of breaking my slaves. Now, where are they or must I find them myself?" His voice was stern, and internally she felt herself swoon.

It was normally at this time in her species lifespan that one would begin searching for a suitable mate. It was a hard time, not driven by heats as many other species were, but rather by instinct. And Togrutas mated for life. Even if they wanted to find another love, it would be impossible.

And, looking at him now, some part of her knew. Over 6 years, nearly 3 of which spent longing for the other... she knew. 

She wanted Rex to be her mate.

It made her smile with a fond feeling, knowing that she found something few others did. But...

She couldn't do that to him. As he told her. He was a soldier. She was a Jedi.

No matter how bad she wanted, even if he did too, it wouldn't be able to survive.

* * *

"Psst!" Rex looked up from the pit he was staring into. Two people, two Twi'leks, hugging and sobbing together, covered in burns and lashes. Ahsoka was a few pits down, trying her best to look submissive, but it was hard when her nature told her to be bold and never to be pushed around.

He walked over to her, passing by a Hutt who glared at him before passing to the next pit.

He looked down.

It was the governor. He looked to Ahsoka whose blue eyes were filled with relief. Now they knew for certain that her people were here.

"Hey, keep an eye out." She whispered to him, looking around to make sure no one was staring or glancing at them before jumping down into the whole. "Governor?" She touched his shoulder.

It was the wrong move, for he swatted at her and tried to merge with the wall to get away from her. However, his eyes landed on her and seemed to focus, his eyes once clouded over with fear and hunger. "You-" he reached towards her and she took his hand in hers. "You are one of us."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm here to help. I'm a Jedi, and we're getting you out of here okay?" She whispered, looking up to make sure no one was there. "Okay good. Come on, I'll help you out of here okay? Then we'll be okay and safe and we'll get everyone home." She spoke gently to the Governor who was still shaking and holding onto her tightly. She saw his limbs were thin, eyes sunken and scratches- no _lashes_ across his back and legs.

They had to wait about 10 minutes, but Rex looked over and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, you ready?" She scooped the Governor into her arms. She knew he needed food soon, because he weighed nothing and she could feel his bonds on her skin. Though she had to, the felt a bit of guilt having to drop the shawl. It wouldn't help for the remainder of the mission, so there was no point in keeping it.

He nodded and breathed shakily. He took her hand, standing up on shaky legs. He nearly collapsed almost immediately, but she caught him, though his head fell limply to her chest, making her face flush up.

"Ugh, this is tougher than I thought... hold on." She huffed as the leaped upwards, barely making it without Rex's help out of the pit. She could easily make a jump like that, put having about 200 lbs of extra weight didn't exactly help her.

"Did you find where the others are?" Rex whispered, helping her take the weight off her back.

"No," she shook her head. "But we can deal with that later, we need to get him out of here." She looked around, spotting a Zygerrian guard with a large lizard species, with large flaps of skin between it's limps. _(I don't know the name of this animal, I tried to find it but I'm an idiot sooo.... I'm gonna just say it's a giant draco lizard)_ She looked to Rex who nodded to her. With a snarl she jumped up and threw the guard from the lizard's back. She grabbed the reigns and flew it down to Rex and the Governor. "Get on!" She slipped down, Rex helping her get the governor onto the creature. Rex climbed up in the from and she took the back.

Shout were heard from the left of her and she saw guards pointing at them and a few started to run at them. "Go!" she shouted as Rex snapped the reigns. The lizard gave out a bellow as it leaped across the corridor, leaping over the dividers. They were almost out! They were almost-

A sharp pain echoed through her shoulder, and she cried out, falling backwards. Her hand instinctively tighten as she was shot, and so the Governor fell with her. The landing was less than idea, on the hard stone ground, scraping and cutting her skin as they rolled. She heard her name come from Rex but she shook her head and yelled for him to go. He might get a chance to dive back in later.

She propped herself on her elbows, breathing heavily, looking to governor only to see he was unconscious. "Shit..." She looked around her, seeing guards close in around her, weapons pointed. She couldn't take them on without a weapon without revealing her status as a Jedi...

She needed to take that risk. Now she really regretted leaving the shawl. While it was just a piece of cloth, it could've helped in some way.

It all went by in a flash, two of the guards pushed into a nearby pit, and she jumped over the others, elbowing one right in the spine, making them cry out in pain before she knocked them to the ground. Before she could grab the gun she saw one of the Zyggerrians had gotten the Governor in a choke hold, blaster to the Togrutas temple. She froze. Even with the force she couldn't do anything to prevent him being shot...

She could only raise her hands up in surrender, before her world turned black as one of guards hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his blaster.

* * *

Her back was numb, yet the whip still lit her skin on fire, making her grunt or cry out. The Zygerrian could only laugh, circling her. "Ah, a fine stock you will make..." The whipped cracked against her back. "If only you were more than Jedi filth!" He growled next to her montral. She turned her head away from him.

A door opened behind them and it was silent except for the footsteps.

"... _This_ is the Jedi? She does not look it. Look at her... dressed to be no more than a slave..." A new voice spat at her. 

"Of course she is Jedi! You saw what she had done. If she is here there is more, I am sure."

"How do you know this?"

"She is too young to be alone. Barely two decades old... there is another here, I am sure of it."

She felt a hand run over her shoulders, the tough light enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Send a message. Tell the Queen. We will deal with this filth at the auction."

* * *

She clutched her side in pain, eyes narrowed and she bit into her bottom lip, but not enough to draw blood with her fangs. Two guards where next to her, one on each side, and one behind her. They all seemed to give her a little room between them, likely afraid if she tried to bite them. Based on the reaction she had seen earlier, she bet that Empire was fooled to believe her kind was venomous. Granted, most species thought so, and who were they to deny such things?

"-honored guest, Ahsoka Tano, _Jedi_ Padawan!" A feminine voice cried out as the door opened before her, and she was pushed forward. She hissed at them. 

They merely ignored her, pushing her more towards the enter of the arena. The whole crowd was in an uproar, some people even throwing rocks at her. Thankfully most of them missed, although one hit her in her lekku. 

As the cries and protests grew the Queen's voice called out again. "My friends! My friends, do not fear the Jedi! They are no different from others we have forced into submission." The word alone made her want to shrink in on herself. She felt like she was back on Umbara, back to the day she was to be executed... but there was no one to save her this time... "For they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate." She was brought onto the platform and saw the Queen look down on her with distain. "All Jedi are slaves to the Republic." She grinned wickedly when Ahsoka lowered her head. "The Jedi Order is weak. And we will help _break_ it." She felt her breath catch.

She was alone. She would die alone... no help... no hope. She began to feel herself give in.

Once her executioner had arrived, she had been forced to her knees, hands on her head, or behind her head in this case. She closed her eyes. She did not want her last memory to be of this place. She wanted it to be of those she loved. Plo Koon, Anakin, or... Rex. She imagined him in her head, and she felt a brief moment of peace before her executioner spoke.

"Well Snips, looks like you made quite the impression." She almost collapsed with relief. Anakin. He could help, he could-

"What can I say? I learned from you." She replied, the joy clear as day in her tone.

Cries from the crowd did little to break her mood, as she felt her fire that she had contained since she arrive burst.

"Prove you are a slaver. Swing that whip. _Break_ this Jedi filth." The Queen commanded and she scowled at the woman. "Or you will die beside her."

Behind her, Anakin scoffed. "Those are some lousy options." He looked up to where Obi-wan was, by the Queen, and his master nodded. Then he looked to Rex who nodded, but his eyes weren't on him, but Ahsoka. "You leave me no choice, your highness." He ignited the whip, and she was ashamed to say she felt her body stiffen when she heard the noise of it crackling.

He must've given some kind of signal, because she heard R2 beep and the sound of something being launched, she counted it as 3.

A cry of pain rung out as Anakin whipped the weapon out of one of the guard's hands. She used the opportunity to rise to her feet and shove another guard off the platform. She snarled at the guards, catching her lightsabers as Anakin tossed them to her.

"Guards! Subdue them!" The Queen screeched from the balcony.

She ignored it, igniting her blades and swinging at the slavers, slicing one of their whips in half and slamming him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Her attention was drawn to the walkways surrounding them as guards began to fire at them from above. Luckily with her sabers it was easily to deflect and even strike them back, while Anakin focused on the guards on the platform.

When the fire became noticeably less, she looked up, searching for a source. Her eyes caught a familiar outfit, then the caramel skin and blond hair. "Rex!" She called out. The Captain froze and looked down at her. Even far away she saw the look of relief that crossed his-

Her calling his name distracted him, making him unaware of the guard charging him. Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror as her captain was flung from the walkway. She cried out, immediately leaping down and dashing over to him, abandoning Anakin to the Zygerrian guards.

He seemed unheard from the fall, if but a little winded. Before she could get to him she felt the crack of a whip on her already sensitive back. She screeched and swung her saber at the guard, who batted away her strike with the whip. She hissed at him, getting ready for a battle when a yell of pain paused her.

Snapping her head over her shoulder she saw the guards had gotten to Rex, and whipped him, electrocuting him to unconsciousness.

An unknown feeling consumed her as she let out a cry, shoving the guard away from her and leaping and slashing at the Zygerrians by Rex. Her lips were torn back in a snarl as she stood protectively over her, lightsabers at the ready. 

For a while she batted the whips away with ease, though she was quickly tiring, and the guards knew it. Any mistake she made could be her last...

The mistake came. She had batted away a whipped and snarled, slicing on the hilts in half, rendering the guard helpless, and she could've kept going- but she heard him. She head him groan like he was regaining consciousness. She glanced over to him with worry and that was all it took. A whip wrapped around her arm, then her other arm, electrocution pulsing from the whips into her flesh. She cried out in pain, trying to pull away as black spots appeared in her vision.

Her defeat came when a whip wrapped around her neck, and she fell, a shaking hand reaching for Rex... but she fell limp.

* * *

She was on a ship, she could tell that much when she returned to the world of the living. Her entire body ached, limbs heavy and her figure limp. She reached a hand up to touch her face, blinking to adjust her eyes to the dark place she had been put. 

A groan caught her attention, her heart freezing in her chest. Rex. Even though her body screamed at her, she crawled over to where he was, on the ground. She saw a red line around his neck, from where he had been whipped. She bowed her head, bringing his to rest in her lap, running her hands over his face gently. She leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to his forehead. Then his cheek, and his lips. Rex mumbled, but had yet to waken. Her hand ran through his lightly shaved head, enough the soft tickling feeling of his hair on her fingers.

Finally, she bowed her head one more time, pressed a kiss on the space above his collar bone. That was the space a Togruta would mark their mate, and hopefully be marked back if their mate was not a fellow Togruta. Her lips lingered there, her teeth lightly scraping the skin, but she snapped her head away when she heard Rex let out a pained grunt.

"Rex?"

"Ner kar'taylir darasuum?" he whispered, eyelids flickering as he opened his eyes. Oh force she missed those eyes, their gold glow filled with affection... she missed it all. He spoke in Mando'a, one language she did not understand, but she nodded, and smiled, ignoring the looks of the guards who had made sure they would not attempt another escape.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me." She whispered as he fully opened his eyes. His lips parted as he raised a hand to cup her cheek, thumbing stroking over the sienna and white skin. He gave her a relieved smile, turned to lean into her lap.

"Oi! Stand up, filth!" A guard snapped at her, poking her with a spear. She growled at him, but slowly stood, helping Rex up too.

That was when she noticed the Governor in the corner, huddled, shaking. Her brows furrowed as she stumbled over to him. From the last time she saw him, he did not look that much more hurt.

"Governor, are you-" She hissed when she felt the crack of a whip graze her arm. Her head snapped around to the guard who had done that and she bared her teeth at him.

"No talking." He stated, ready to whip again if she defied his words. She said nothing, moving back over to Rex, hand finding his and squeezing it. She didn't care that there were others watching. A squeeze back showed he felt something similar.

When they landed, and the doors open it took her a good minute for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the outdoors compared to the dark cargo hold. She was pushed forward into the lead, pulling her from Rex. She just walked forward but she stopped.

Ahead was a facility... and in front of that facility was a platform... the Colonists! Her lips parted, they had found them! They stood there, silent and heads bowed with submission, and it made her sick. What had they been through?

"-we found them!" A relieved voice was beside her as the Governor smiled with relief. The moment was killed when they were continuously shoved forward.

A fat Zygerrian on a floating chair smirked at her and began a speech that sounds like it was rehearsed. "Ah, Young One. You are the first Jedi I have... _entertained_ at our education center." He cracked a toothy grin as he laughed. "You possess a Jedi's resolve, and that strength of will is my greatest enemy." He all but dropped the smile and snarled at her, something she was happy to return. He leaned forward and pressed a button on the arm of his chair.

A row of the Colonists disappeared as the floor came out from beneath them, falling to their deaths. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked on in horror. The Zygerrian man smiled wickedly. "Now that I have your attention," her eyes narrowed, an intense hate for the man building within her. "Be aware, that it will not be you who suffers, should you defy me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! I hate writing action sequences! I suck ass at 'em XD  
> Anyways, I am sorry, but the final chapter won't be out for at least a week due to school, although if I have less work it might come out sooner!
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone!


	3. S04E013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter may be a lot shorter since only like half the episode focused on the slave facility so uhhhhh I'm making this shit up as I go.
> 
> Warning: things get a little suggestive about maybe half-way through? Trust me you'll know when you start it

_**Previously...** _

_Ahead was a facility... and in front of that facility was a platform... the Colonists! Her lips parted, they had found them! They stood there, silent and heads bowed with submission, and it made her sick. What had they been through?_

_"-we found them!" A relieved voice was beside her as the Governor smiled with relief. The moment was killed when they were continuously shoved forward._

_A fat Zygerrian on a floating chair smirked at her and began a speech that sounds like it was rehearsed. "Ah, Young One. You are the first Jedi I have... entertained at our education center." He cracked a toothy grin as he laughed. "You possess a Jedi's resolve, and that strength of will is my greatest enemy." He all but dropped the smile and snarled at her, something she was happy to return. He leaned forward and pressed a button on the arm of his chair._

_A row of the Colonists disappeared as the floor came out from beneath them, falling to their deaths. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked on in horror. The Zygerrian man smiled wickedly. "Now that I have your attention," her eyes narrowed, an intense hate for the man building within her. "Be aware, that it will not be you who suffers, should you defy me."_

* * *

Almost immediately after arriving, they were taken to a room, filled with mats, presumably for sleeping, although there was no one there. They were shoved rather unkindly inside, but not before snapping collars around their necks. She didn't have to be an expert to know they were slave collars, ones that would shock them if they did wrong.

That first night, they were by themselves, holding onto one another. She took notice though, that he was asleep, simply tucking her between him and wall, as though he were guarding her. In a way, he was.

"Rex?" She yawned, bringing a hand up to cup his chin and turn his face to her. His eyes seemed dull, devoid of the usual life that filled those amber orbs. Her chest constricted, and her other hand came up and run a thumb over his cheek. Gently she brought him to lean on her, his form relaxing once he was lying down. She stayed beside him, his head coming to rest on her lap, his eyes closing as he finally accepted the world of dreams.

But even dreams turned sour. Come a few hours later and he was twitching in his sleep, mumbling under his breath. His hand lifted upwards, like he was searching for something in a daze. In response, she took his hand in hers, gently pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

The amount of affection surprised even her, but she supposed it was because no one knew them there, and they could just... be. They had no one but each other with them, and it made the fondness she felt for her captain deepen.

His eyes snapped open and he closed them again, turning to face her stomach, almost curling in on her. It made her smile, but only brief.

She sensed the turmoil in him, and though she was unable to read thoughts, she knew it was about Umbara. In a way, they were back there. Surrounded by darkness, no one but each other, and treated as lesser beings.

* * *

The first few days were rough. Little to no water, worked till it hurt to even blink their eyelids, palms sweating and sore, blisters no doubt showing up within the next few days. On the first day, she made an attempt ti escape, but she was unable to get out of the room, the Zygerrians shocking her until she felt limp. It was a repeat the next day, but instead of shaking her, they bang to shock some of the Colonists, making her stop dead.

Both nights, she got no food, but was given water so she would not die while working. She knew they'd keep her alive, even if it meant killing everyone else. The price for a Jedi slave could allow a person to be set for life, but it would take 10 lifetimes to break her.

She was getting out of her, and she would take everyone with her.

The third day was different. Guards were stationed specifically around her, watching her every move and shouting at her. She would growl, but do nothing. It was not until they had been called for a meal that she had made her move.

It resulted in sleeping in a cold cell by herself, and multiple Zygerrians bitten and wounded, crying out from her 'venom' setting their blood on fire.

* * *

It was dark, and it was cold. Yet she felt like she was being boiled alive. Her skin felt like ice and blood fire. Her eyes were heavy yet alert. Her mortals echoed with the crystal of pain and grunts from the fellow slaves.

It had been 4 days since they had been taken prisoner, from what she could tell. They were fed once a day, and the only time they weren't working was at night. 

They had figured out, likely from the guards on their transport ship, that she and Rex were close, and kept them together, punishing the other if one messed up. Usually it was her, with her bold and defiant nature, but those times she'd be the one to get punished, or some innocent bystander. They whipped Rex once, but it was more painful than anything she had experienced before.

They had been mining, just as they were told, shock collars tied to their necks and chained at their wrists. Rex had been growing tired, insisting on staying awake in the night in case something were to happen, to watch over her.

She knew it was half-truth. That he'd just wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Was this what he felt like on Umbara? Nothing but a slave to the Republic, to Krell? Occasionally, she'd get him to sleep, purring fondly to help ease his worry, but he'd still wake up within the hour shaking.

The Zygerrians always made sure they were together, it was somewhat of a comfort to be able to see him, but it only made it worse when one of them would be hurt, for likely the other was too in their efforts to make them stop.

Her hands were aching, blisters starting to form on her palms. The one good thing about the slave outfit was the exposure it gave her, so her hot body would be cooled down from the surrounding area.

There they were, mining, when Rex hesitated, his fatigue catching up to him. She didn't think or hesitate to drop her pickaxe and crouched over to help him. She spoke to him, asking if he was okay, but he just shook his head, and she hadn't realized what he meant unless she had felt a sting run across her back.

"Rex are you- AUGH!" She cried out and took a knee when the burning pain ripped on her back. Her head snapped around with teeth bared in a snarl but faltered when she saw the smirk on the Zygerrian's face. Before she could protest the whip crack and Rex shouted when a shock was sent through his whole body, only to have it repeated just when he stopped twitching. The Colonists paused for a fraction of a second before they continued working, ignoring the trooper's pain.

"No! No! Stop it!" She cried, pulling the Zygerrian away, but with the little amounts of food and water, she had grown weaker, and she was unable to do much. They even pushed her away, continuing to whip her Captain as she could only watch in horror. "Rex!" She looked between him and the Zygerrians, bitting her lip before falling to her knees and bowing. "Master, please!" She begged, and the cries of pain stopped almost immediately. She felt her body burn with shame as she stared at the ground, unable to move.

"Get back to work, scum!" The guard hissed at her, but it took her a moment to snap out of it before she had continued with work.

She had been silent that night, she and Rex curled up in her little corner, his hand intertwined with hers. In her sleep she purred occasionally, sometimes she'd whimper.

* * *

_Dawn came. Today 4 of their best soldiers would be killed for supposed treason. 3 of those 4 were awake, watching the cell opposite of them._

_Inside was their Commander, holding their Captain in her arms. He was fast asleep, and the Commander was not fully awake, but her hands ran over his hair with a soft touch and sad look in her azul eyes. He must've fallen asleep in the cell._

_Fives had been awake all night, and informed the other two of the news. They were going to be killed alongside Tano._

_By the time Dogma came, helmet on, with two more clones, Jay and Biggs, Ahsoka had wakened the Captain. She likely had sensed them, if not through the force then her biological awareness._

_They sent Rex to get his armor, bringing the 4 of them to their fate._

_6 clones were lined up, blasters hung over their shoulders. Tup and Kix were there, which made this all the worse. Rex was there, clad in his armor, gripping his bucket tightly._

_They had them stand against the wall. Ahsoka stood in the center. She held her head high, looking them all in the eye and gave a final nod of respect. This was her goodbye._

* * *

_Her mind spun. She didn't know what to do. There weren't any bacta patches- wait._

_With a cry of pain, she ripped the bacta patch from her shoulder, her burns feeling better but still painful. She heard Waxer attempt to protest, but he was unable._

_She struggled, but she got his chest plate off and ripped his shirt, placing what remained of the bacta patch on the wound. His breathing eased slightly, but it was still weak and he was coughing. This was all she could so, and hope for the best. She placed her hand on top of the bacta patch and held it down, taking Waxer's hand with her other one, and placing it on her collarbone. "Waxer? Waxer, listen to me. Try and match my breathing, okay?" She whispered to him, unaware of the shouting coming from the battle._

_She took slow and deep breaths, ones Waxer tried to match, but his breathing was still shaky. She held his hand tightly, trying her best to comfort him and not fail. "C-Commander..." He coughed but she hushed him._

_"Shh... you need to relax. Please. We'll get you help soon-"_

_"Commander. It's-it's too late for me. General-" He coughed harshly, his eyes fluttering._

* * *

_"Explain your actions, Krell!" Ahsoka jumped in, reminding everyone in the room why they were here in the first place. "You ordered your troops against one another."_

_"Oh, that." He hummed as though it had slipped his mind. She made a hand gestured for the troops to move in. However, as they closed in on him, he force-pushed them away. They slammed into the walls, giving Krell time to ignited his sabers. Ahsoka followed shortly behind, standing in front of some of her fallen troops._

_They fired upon him but he easily deflected their blasts, killing the troops with their own weapons. She rushed forward and slammed her saber against his. He grunted but easily batted her away, dodging her strikes and making his own._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, gasping for air, eyes darting around, expecting to see the inside of her cell. Granted, it was a cell, but thankfully not the one she had expected. Rex was asleep beside her, eyes closed as he looked peaceful. Even as her eyes stung she reached a hand out a ran the back of her palm across his cheek. Her breathing was still shaky as her arms trembled at her sides, unable to shake the thought. 

She felt him, behind every shadow, every rock, mocking her, testing her, whispering 'you failed them' in her head over and over until she couldn't handle it.

The dreams were worse. 

Each night felt like she was reliving that planet. Her men crying out turned into the wails of pain from the slaves, the clones turned to the Colonists, and Krell had been a Zygerrian. For a few days she resolved not to sleep, but it was hard when she worked until she couldn't stand. No matter where she was, she was in pain, and she had no say about anything. Even meditating didn't help, surrounded by conflict and the pain of others.

She had focused everything into helping others she neglected to help herself. Now others would pay the price.

She didn't even notice that Rex had woken up from her cries, staring at her from his place on the ground. Even in the dark, with tears running down her cheeks, he seemed enchanted by her. His hand trembled from the ache in his muscles, but his hand took hers and squeezed it gently. "Ahsoka." He mumbled, still exhausted, leaning into her. She sighed, closing her eyes, trying her best to stop the tears from falling. 

They were sent to work not a moment later, dragged out and thrown back into work. 

* * *

Having nothing to do for hours but swing a pickaxe, it gave him time to examine the area from time to time. He picked up that almost every Togruta had a ring of circles on the space between their neck and collar bone. Upon closer inspection he saw they were not just circles, but teeth outlines from a bite.

The guards must've noticed him staring because they came up to him and shouted at him to work. He flinched when they raised their whip, but it was Ahsoka who wailed as it cracked against her back. For a moment, he could do nothing, thrown back into Umbara, watching Krell shout at Ahsoka before proceeding to slap her and demand her execution.

He was only brought out of the dream by the shock collar on his neck sending volts through his bones. His hands flew to the collar, tugging at it, but it only made it worse by sending the volts through his arms now too.

There were given bliss after what felt like hours, the guards shouting for the to get back to work. TO get up quickly was a struggle, but he did it nonetheless, pausing, before resuming his work. If he stopped to help Ahsoka they'd be punished more.

_Good soldiers follow orders..._

Was this any different from his status in the Republic? It made him wonder at night. Yes, while he and his brothers were treated much kinder, it was achingly familiar. He had known and see many who viewed the clones as no more than puppets for the Republic. No better than droids. 

He was beginning to see the truth behind it. And it wasn't just him. He had heard multiple clones ask what would happen to them when the war was over. No one knew, or if they did, they didn't say anything if fear of the clones defecting and running away.

* * *

"Ahsoka?" He had asked her one night. The questions about the bite mark slipped his mind until today. When they awoke, he saw two of the Togrutas hold hands for a brief moment, both of them sporting the bite marks. By now, they had to have been there for almost 2 weeks. At this point, he had begun to lose hope that anyone was coming. He knew she was too.

The last time she had begun to lose hope like this was when she was taken by the Trandoshan Hunters and vanished for almost a month. But rescue came, just from an unlikely source.

"Hm?" She turned over to him, eyes closed, taking the only opportunity they had to sleep.

"What-" he cleared his throat and she opened her eyes, looking at him quizzically. "What are those bites on their necks?" He whispered to her so the Colonists who were sleeping would not be woken. He felt like when he was a cadet, new to the world and it's ideals. He could recount all the times that he, and many others would ask, when he looked back on it, very stupid and silly questions. 

Ahsoka seemed puzzled at first, still blinking the sleep away from her soul. "What? What *yawn* bites?" She rubbed her eye with a hand, but drew it away when she felt the scraps on her skin tug painfully.

"I, I noticed that many of the Colonists, they have a scar, right here." He pointed to the area on his own neck where the scar would be if he had one. "I was uh... I figured you might know?" He felt bad after speaking. He basically assumed that she would know it because she was off the same species. "I'm- uh, sorry."

He didn't know where this flustered side of him came from, maybe it was the fact they were allowed to be more open about their affection, or the fear that one of them may die in here.

"Oh." He own hand came to cradle her neck, running her own fingers over the area, mostly hidden by her lekku. "No, no. It's okay. I went to Master Shaak Ti when I was... 17? She explained to me more about our biology, seeing as she is the only other mature Togruta in the Order..." She felt her face flush so she opted to look at the hands in her lap. "It's a, it's a mating bite. It happens around our 18 name day... sort of the time natural ages ago, when Togrutas were old enough to mate." She glanced up at him but he looked deep in thought.

"So this, it's a mark? As a way to-"

"-claim a mate, yes." She confirmed his thoughts. He said there for a moment, thinking about it.

"You said to went to General Ti, does that mean you..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes. It meant I felt a pull to..." It looked like she could either. Her blue eyes flashed up to his and they held each other's gaze. "Rex?"

"...Did it ever stop?"

"No, no, I don't suppose it ever did. Togruta mate for life, you see. So it will always be there until one has been claimed. At least that is what Master Ti told me." She shrugged, leaning into him, but she frowned when he stiffened. "Are you okay?" Her hand cupped his cheek and turned to face her. Her eyes looked over his face, ignoring the bruise forming on his cheek with a pang of the heart.

"You... you feel it now?" Her breath hitched. She had an idea where this was going, so she nodded. "I- Ahsoka, I-"

"Rex." She let her hand fall from his face and she straightened with a stern look on her face. "If you are suggesting-" Her eyes darted around. No one else was awake yet. "I told you. We bond for life. And if I remember correctly, you had been the one to put your needs behind you. This bond, it requires a commitment to one another, not," She gestured to him in general, " _being a man second_." 

She had to admit the pull she felt was still there and it yearned for him, but they were so new in this, and Rex was- he was still recovering from Umbara, and so was she.

"Ahsoka." She looked up to him, a frown pulling at her lips. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She sighed, knowing that this couldn't keep going if they didn't invest the same amount into it. "I love you."

Any thought she had was paused and her mind went blank. She had to blink once or twice then shake her head. "I- I'm sorry?"

He just looked at her and reached over to take her hand in his. "I love you." He repeated with ease. 

She didn't even think before returning the gesture, whispering the phrase as she leaned into him, as though she was scared for others to hear them. A purr bloomed from her chest, rumbling from her throat and echoing softly in the cell.

* * *

The rest of the night went by in a blur. There had been lots of kissing, touching, and pleasure. They had tried their best not to wake anyone, but it was rather hard, for either of them, having never experienced something like it before.

They enjoyed what they could though, both sporting a bite on their collar bones by the time they were woken up. But that day, even through the painful labor and the cries of pain and the unbearable heat and cold, she felt light. She could even sense through the bond she shared with Rex, through the force that he had a similar feeling.

She felt the Colonists knew of their new status, for she felt even the smallest amounts of joy from them when they passed her and her new mate.

They had almost made it through the day, but a guard lashed at them and cracked the whip on Rex's back to get their attention, his fangs showing as he grinned. She hissed at him, kneeling over to Rex, helping him to stand, surprised that the guards did not whip them more. Even so, she didn't dare look them in the eye. The chains on their wrists were tightened and they were dragged to the main control room.

They were dragged to Agruss, the obese slaver smirking with delight at the appearance of the Jedi Padawan. He moved his chair forward, and as he approached she and Rex were shoved down the stairs to their knees, bowing to him. She looked up at him in distain, hissing and even nipping at him when he drew his hand close. Her collar surged up and muscles clenched when the shock ran through her, but the look of horror on his face was worth the pain.

"I have someone who wishes to speak with you." He grin curled even more, moving aside and gesturing to the hologram of- 

"Dooku." She growled under her breath. As if the situation could not get worse. Though it did little to help, it did ease her pain slightly that the Sith focused on her and not Rex.

"Ah, Skywalker's Pet. In chains I see." 

"Still too lazy to get shit done on your own?" She bit back with a snarl. The Count's raised an eyebrow and surprisingly nodded, almost impressed. 

"I must admit young one, you have quite the bite. It is, admirable, if it were not a obstacle in my plans." Was- was he complimenting her? She frowned and looked at Agruss with her brows raised. "I wanted to say a proper farewell before you and your clone are put to death." Agruss smiled and rubbed his hands together while Ahsoka felt her heart freeze in her chest. She looked at Dooku with narrowed eyes, taking a risky side glance to Rex.

She had gotten ready to shout, but a wail escape her instead as she felt the spear the guards held stabbed into her lower leg, hitting to her bone. She fell forward, leg twitching from the pain as she gasped out air, eyes darting around. Her eyes revealed what Agruss had wanted from the beginning: true fear. The spear was driven further and she felt her bone being to crack. She shouted and screamed in those few moments of white pain before it was dug out of her leg when she heard someone speak. "-unscheduled in Platform 24."

"Skywalker is here for his pet." Dooku turned away from her to look at Agruss. "Hold off on killing the Padawan. Use her to defeat Skywalker and bring him to his knees." The Count clutched his fist.

The Keeper looked at her and approached, the guards holding her up as she could not stand on her own. "Ah, Young Jedi. You better tell you friend to surrender, or the Colonists will die." Her eyes widened. How could he- 

She didn't have any time to think before she was shoved to the holocam and a feed of Anakin and Obi-wan through the camera was visible to her.

"Master!" Anakin froze and turned to the feed, seeing Ahsoka, battered and beaten staring at him.

"Snips! Don't worry we'll get you out of-"

"No! Stop what you're doing!" She ordered, and for once of the first times ever, he listened to her.

"Ahsoka what are you-"

"They're going to kill the Colonists unless you give up. Please, this is not a fight you can win. Not alone." She let her head fall in defeat, her weight going limp. She was dropped, her leg and her crying out in pain. From the corner of her eye she saw Rex tense and jerk towards her, but the guard behind him shocked her mate, forcing him to stay still.

"Who said I was alone?"

* * *

She never thought the word alone would bring her so much joy, but she nearly wept with glee when a Zygerrian called that Republic forces were coming in. "Rex!" She reached out with the force and yanked his collar off, flinging it to clip onto one of the guards. As she reached for it, Agruss had hit the button, shocking his guard to unconsciousness. She did the same with her collar. Unable to move from her place on the ground, she used her arms to haul herself onto the holocam table. A guard came right for her, spear aimed, but she used her uninjured leg to hit him in the gut, making him drop the spear into her hands.

Rex, upon being freed from the collar, tackled a Zygerrian to the ground, punching the alien in the face multiple times. Once that one was down, he saw another coming right at him with the electrified spear. He saw it as the one who had broken Ahsoka's leg, based on the blood that tainted the end of the spear.

An unknown rage took over him and he shouted and ducked the spear, leaping to his feet and getting into a grudge match with the guard, fighting for the spear. With his rage giving him a new strength, he ripped the spear from the guards hands, running it through him. 

Ahsoka stared at the weapon in her hands before she smirked and used it to bat the guard away, seeing Rex fighting with a guard with spears in a lock until he head butted the Zygerrian and overpowered him. The guard at the main door began to shoot at her, but she rolled to her side and held up her hands, one of the bolts running through and breaking the chains on her wrists. She sighed in relief, reaching out and slamming him up into the ceiling.

The sounds of frantic button pressing made her roll over to see Agruss slamming his hand onto a control panel, then stabbing it to prevent anyone cancelling the order. She felt her face blanch but then her eyes caught gaze of the hilts of her lightsabers.

They left the side of the chair, slamming into her palms and ignited instantly. She slid from her place on the table, but heavily leaned on it. To her surprise Agruss did not seem frightened or even run away, but instead moved closer. "Come now, Little One. I know a Jedi will not kill an unarmed man."

Before she could respond, a spear pierced through the Keeper's flesh. her head turned to see Rex, panting with a scowl on his face. "I'm no Jedi." The Keeper gasped, gripping the spear, his chair spinning out of control until it slammed him into a wall.

Her saber hilts fell from her hands and she slumped on the table, breathing heavily. The pain in her leg was becoming too much and her other leg could not hold her for much longer. She bit her lip, drawing a small amount of blood with her fangs as she groaned.

Footsteps, and a hand placed on her let her feel at ease for a moment. She felt like her weight was just dead and that her body had given into exhaustion. Rex caught her, scooping her up into his arms, cradling her against him. 

She pointed to her sabers, allowing him to pick them up with one hand and giving them to her to hold close to her as he carried her out of the room. "Rex..." She mumbled against his chest, feeling fatigue clawing at her, trying to drag her down. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. We're safe." He cooed to her, the hand cradling her back wrapping around her more to caress her face. A purr was her only response, eyes closed as she gave in.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay, Kix?"

"It'll take a while, but she should be fine within the next month or two, Sir."

"Then why are there tubes-"

"it's for nutrients, sir. As you likely noticed she's lost an unhealthy amount of weight. Likely didn't feed them much to make them too weak to fight back."

"And how is-"

"The Captain will also make a full recovery. Likely a week at the soonest. Don't worry, General. They're in good hands."

"I know, Kix, I'm just worried."

"We all were, Sir. Now shoo, you'll wake them!"

* * *

When she woke up it was dark. For a moment fear griped her before she realized, feeling the soft material of bedding below her. She sighed, turning, feeling her leg in a cast as she did. There was a wire connected to her arm, but she ignored it, feeling numb. She looked around, seeing a bed next to hers. Rex. She smiled. He was safe.

A hand reached out for his, just barely grazing his fingers before falling limp. On her second try, she managed to take it, only because he followed her example. Looking up, she saw his tired face, but his golden eyes stared at her, the orbs filled with relief and affection. Her's were undoubtably the same.

They were home. They were safe.

"I love you."

"I love you." The two of them whispered together, their hands falling away from one another as the fatigue began to claim them once again. Even sleeping, they face each other, soft smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another arc done!
> 
> So I got two(and a half) options and I'd like those who comment to say their perspective.
> 
> 1) The Onderon Arc, which is chronologically next
> 
> OR
> 
> 2) The Wrong Jedi Arc, basically I switch the two
> 
> OR
> 
> 3) This one will happen anyways. A party one-shot where Rex learns Ahsoka and Lux kissed
> 
> Up to you guys!
> 
> Hint hint: Ahsoka might get a Padawan at some point, so keep an eye out!


End file.
